Aearlith
by MoonyPadfootProngs14
Summary: After King Elessar is crowned and reunited with his lovely Arwen, a previously thought lonely elf is reunited with someone special. This is a one-shot, and yes, I am perfectly aware that this is a Mary Sue, I just wrote it for fun.


**Hey guys, yeah, I know that I should post the next chapter of Blessing, but I had already written this, and my parents took it away from me for a while. Said that I should have been doing school work instead. Hah! Anyway, here is my first Lord of the Rings fanfic. I will have another coming, a long one. Oh, and by the way, I love Legolas (take that Padfoot! I said it publicly first!) so he will feature a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own the awesomeness that is Tolkien's**

"My friends," Aragorn said to the hobbits. "You bow to no one." At the end of this statement, everyone bowed, copying Aragorn. The hobbits looked shocked, nervous, and really excited at the same time. After the population rose, Aearlith decided that it was about time she came forward. She signaled to the rest of her kin, and Elladan grinned at her when he moved to his place. He had been waiting for her to stop what the Mirkwood elves had called her "hellion ways". He had last seen her wearing leggings and trying to beat Legolas at archery, and now she was wearing a dress, so he probably thought she had grown into a proper young lady. Aearlith almost snorted.

"_Lady! Hah! The elves didn't know what was going to happen at all. They all thought that is would one of those serene and peaceful reunions that the elves were always supposed to have. _

She smirked. They were going to be in for a big surprise. She must have had an evil look on her face, because the rest of the elves hastened to get out of her way. They had formed a pathway in the middle of the courtyard, confusing the men of Rohan and Gondor. Legolas stood at one end, looking lost, and Aearlith stood with Lord Elrond at the other. She had her head bowed slightly, eyes lowered, using everything Arwen had drilled into her head. They started walking forward, passing a grinning Arwen who gave her a reassuring smile. Aearlith stuck out her tongue. They stopped in the center of the courtyard, and Legolas turned around, recognizing her.

"Aearlith!" he cried as he hurried forward to greet her. She allowed herself to be folded into his arms, looking for all the world soft spoken and gentle. She grinned into his shoulder

"_In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,"_

*POW* Aearlith had stepped back from his embrace, and punched him in the stomach. He didn't flinch, but the elves around her gasped in shock, and some of the men actually surged forward to try to detain her. Legolas just grinned, and waved them off.

"Nice to see you too Aearlith. Glad to see you haven't changed. She scowled.

"Glad to see you haven't changed! Really! That's all you can say to me? No, 'Oh Aearlith I'm so sorry for going on a dangerous adventure without you?'"

She stepped forward again, and poked him hard in the chest.

"YOU SAID DON'T WORRY AEARLITH! I won't be gone long; I just need to inform Lord Elrond about Gollum! But no! I waited till you said you'd be back, and then went to see if I could meet you at the edge! Then months! With absolutely no word! I grew so worried; Mother forced me into a dress! And I didn't say a word against it! And then, Haldir comes, saying you are on a big quest to destroy Sauron's bloody piece of feminine jewelry! Without me! You knew I had wanted an adventure! You knew I am perfectly capable of defending myself, I taught you archery even! I didn't even have to go on the quest, I doubt I would've anyway, but you could have sent word to Mirkwood! It would have been nice to know that you were risking your life! And then all of the male elves go running off to Helms Deep, and I wasn't told! And now, you come prancing back with that adventure in your eyes, and all you can say is 'GLAD TO SEE YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED!'"

Aearlith was taking great, heaving, breaths by the time she finished her rant. She looked around, noticing that most of the humans were staring at her in shock, wondering just who she was, and how she could get away with yelling such things at the Prince of Mirkwood. Legolas just grinned at her.

"I've missed you," he said. "even if you are wearing a dress." He came forward again, slowly as if not to frighten her. He gently drew her close, and Aearlith felt the strength go out of her. She sank into his embrace, blinking back sudden tears.

"I didn't know if you were even alive," she said quietly, so only he could hear, switching to Elvish.

"I'm here now, mellethnin _(my love)_," he said in the same tongue.

"Yes," she whispered. "But what about next time?" she said loudly, some of her fire returning.

"Next time," Legolas chuckled. "Next time I'll take you with me." Aearlith smiled.

"Good. I'll hold you to that promise. Oh," she added, smirking. "one more thing. I've missed you quite a bit, and now you will have to make it up to me." She yanked him forward by his color. Legolas' eyes went huge, but he grinned at her. Aearlith felt her knees weaken at his smile, and let him take charge. He closed the remaining distance between them quickly, pressing his lips to hers desperately. She returned his passion with equal fever, drawing him closer. They broke apart after what seemed like ages, only to hear Gimli's teasing.

"Well, ya could have told us about her earlier lad! I was about ready to think that lasses scared ya!"

Aearlith snickered, keeping her sea green eyes on Legolas' blue ones.

"Oh, they do Master Dwarf. Why, when we were younger, there was this one elleth who would mmphgh!"

Legolas had placed a hand over her mouth.

"I told you never to speak of that! Ever!"

"Oh," Aearlith raised an eyebrow, and leaned forward, her blond hair mixing with his. "And how are you going to make me?"

He smirked. "I'll persuade you," he whispered, his fingers ghosting over the back of her neck. She nodded slowly, and Legolas stepped back. He grabbed Aearlith's hand, and turned to face Aragorn.

"Excuse us, Your Majesty. My Lady wife and I have some, catching up to do." Aragorn smirked at them. No doubt he knew exactly what kind of catching up they were going to do.

"But of course. You have not seen each other in so long. We would not keep you apart any further."

That was all the encouragement Aearlith needed. She pulled Legolas through the crowd, walking quickly. As they broke into a jog, she called out over her shoulder,

"Don't follow us!"

None did.


End file.
